Forbidden Love
by ChenChong91
Summary: A semi historical story based on Jiang Wei x Wang Yuanji pairing. Jiang Wei encountered Wang Yuanji while he was on his way to defend Tian Shui from the Shu army. They fell in love with each other, despite the noble lady being wedded to Sima Zhao. When Jiang Wei defected to Shu from Wei, how will the two overcome their obstacle?


Title: Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below. Koei and Omega Force do and own the characters and their personality in the Dynasty Warriors universe.

Author's Note: This is a story set in Historical universe. Jiang Wei was serving Wei at that era where Cao Rui and Sima Yi controlled the Wei empire. He encountered Wang Yuanji, daughter of Wang Su. They fell in love with each other at first sight.

When Jiang Wei defected to Shu, Wang Yuanji felt betrayed and together with Sima Zhao, her husband, set forth for the lands of Ba Shu. Jiang Wei used the lure and ambush tactics to decimate the Jin army. During the battle, Wang Yuanji was captured and brought to Jiang Wei, who then released her.

However, Deng Ai and Zhong Hui turned the table upon Jiang Wei and captured Cheng Du. Liu Shan surrendered himself and the Shu kingdom to Deng Ai and Sima Zhao without condition. The Shu Kingdom was no more and Jiang Wei leading the remnants of his army joined Zhong Hui and tricked him into rebelling against Sima Zhao. The ending is still To be confirmed.

Chapter 1: The Battle of Tian Shui.

At Tian Shui,

Jiang Wei, styled Boyue, was a promising intelligent and brave young man who was nicknamed the Prodigy of Tian Shui. He had been gravely disturbed by the news that the Shu army, led by Zhuge Liang, was approaching the territories of Tian Shui, Nan An and An Ding.

"The Shu army intends to seize my homeland…I must do what I can to protect my people!" thought Jiang Wei as he readied himself into his battle outfit and armed himself with his Double-edged Trident.

He was about to head out to the battlefield from his chamber when a smaller girl with blond hair knocked into him on the hallway accidentally. As Jiang Wei was taller and stronger, the smaller girl fell on her backside.

"Are you alright, young lady?" said Jiang Wei as he quickly extended his left hand to the unknown girl. To his dismay, the young lady glared angrily at Boyue. She simply stood up and slapped away his hand.

"Get away from me, you ruffian…" glared the blond haired petite girl, who was known as Wang Yuanji, the daughter of Wang Su. Wang Lang was her grandfather.

"I am sorry…" apologized Jiang Wei. It was then their eyes met each other. Jiang Wei bowed while he felt apologetic towards the younger girl and then left for the battlefield. Unknowingly to the young prodigy, Wang Yuanji was secretly following the orders of her father-in-law, Sima Yi, to aid the Wei army against the Shu army at the battlefield of Tian Shui, Nan An and An Ding.

After a few hours later…

At the battlefield, Jiang Wei was valiantly fighting with his weapon, slaying multiple peons effortlessly…until he met a white armored Shu general, armed with his Dragon Spear, clashing against his Double-edged Trident.

"I am Jiang Wei, defender of Tian Shui! Enemy officer of Shu, announce your name!" Jiang Wei backed away.

"I am Zhao Yun, Dragon of Changshan!" answered Zhao Yun. Behind him, the Shu Emperor, Liu Shan, as well as his bodyguard and wife, Xing Cai and The Shu Prime Minister, Zhuge Liang arrived.

.

"Stand down, Lord Zhao Yun." Said Liu Shan. "Jiang Wei, I presume?"

Both warriors halted before Zhuge Liang spoke while waving his feather fan, Peacock Fan at Zhao Yun, who backed off.

"General Jiang Wei of Tian Shui, suppose I offer you all the knowledges and wisdoms I have, would you accept my offer and serve Shu instead?"

"Jiang Wei...we have captured Tian Shui, Nan An and An Ding castles. Why not surrender? Our lord, Liu Shan, treats his people with Benevolence." Xing Cai, guardian, bodyguard and wife of Liu Shan spoke.

"Benevolence?" asked Jiang Wei, who became interested in this...ideology of Benevolence. What did Benevolence means to the young prodigy of Tian Shui? He thought deep hard of Zhuge Liang words... Nevertheless, their encounters were cut short...by throwing knives thrown to the ground, which surprised both parties.

"Enough." Wang Yuanji revealed herself, along with Wei reinforcement led by her future husband, Sima Zhao and Deng Ai, who wielded broadsword and Drill Lance respectively.

"I suppose our time is up. We shall meet again!" said Zhuge Liang as he led the Shu army to occupy the three castles.

Feeling dismayed, Jiang Wei pondered over the Shu Prime Minister's words. He stood on the sandy ground speechless until a voice broke the silence.

"Master Jiang Wei, am I right? Are you alright?" probed the concerned Yuanji.

"Huh...Yes...I am fine, thank you. Might I ask your name?" replied Boyue.

"Okay...let me formally introduce myself. I am Wang Yuanji, daughter of Wang Su. Wang Lang is my grandfather." said Yuanji.

"The famous Wang Lang is your grandfather! I am impressed!" commented Jiang Wei.

"You are just a lowly general guarding Tian Shui...Don't flatter yourself by talking to the Noble Lady!" retorted Deng Ai. "Ma Zun has fled Wei. I suspect you shall do the same as your lord. We shall take you into custody!" Deng Ai was about to apprehend Jiang Wei when Sima Zhao intervened and stepped between them.

"Lord Deng Ai, calm down." said Sima Zhao, resting his broadsword over his neck. He gave a short yawn with his mouth opened before he continued. "This young man is no threat to us anyway. I am tired. Let go home."

Deng Ai stared into Jiang Wei's emerald eyes, as if he knew Boyue's intention before stomping off and disappearing with Sima Zhao. Wang Yuanji sighed as she was helpless before her future husband laziness and the hostility between Deng Ai and Jiang Wei. She turned to look at Jiang Wei before she spoke.

"Don't mind my husband and Master Deng Ai...So Master Jiang Wei, are you coming with us? Or...are you seriously considering our enemies words?" asked the concerned Yuanji.

Jiang Wei paused briefly as if he was in deep thought before he stared into the lady's eyes and stuttered.

"I… don't know… I am sorry, my lady. Please leave me alone…" Jiang Wei said before he kneeled down on one knee and kissed Wang Yuanji's left hand. She was surprised nevertheless and she nodded before she left the Young prodigy of Tian Shui alone on the battlefield filled with corpses from both Shu and Wei.

"What should I do?" asked Jiang Wei in his mind. "Should I return to Wei or defect to Shu?"

The battlefield was filled with complete silence...with Jiang Wei staring into direction where the Shu army went. His mother needed to be saved and protected by him. With this thought in his mind, he hurried off to his next destination...

End of Chapter 1.

Author's Note: Please bear with me as I have work and life commitments to my games and family and friends. Please tell me what you think of this story! Should I continue this or my fictional story based on Jiang Wei and Diao Chan by reviewing my story! Many thanks in advance.


End file.
